<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What A Way by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240583">What A Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baseball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and his wife have some news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Bellinger/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What A Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting early because the Dodgers won the fucking World Series!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Throwing the first pitch of the game is Cody Bellinger’s wife to celebrate his bobblehead night” The stadium watches as she throws the first pitch, the ball effortlessly landing into Cody’s glove. His family clapping along with everyone else as he stands up and showcases the ball and it’s only after he takes a step towards his wife and she takes one towards him, that people notice the hand resting on her stomach. </p><p>The couple hugs and shares a kiss before Cody’s hand drifts down to where hers is, whispering something before pressing another kiss to her lips and turning to the cameras, posing for one picture just the two of them, before joining his family for another. The couple shares one more kiss before he jogs back to the dugout, his team crowding him as soon as he enters, while his family sweeps her away and into the stands.</p><p>“And we’ve just got news that this is a big night for Cody Bellinger in more than one way. While it is his bobblehead night, him and his wife are expecting their first child! Congrats to the Bellingers!” </p><p>Jennifer barely is able to wait until there at their seats, “Are you really?” Her eyes flicker down to her daughter in law's stomach. <br/>She nods, and laughs as she’s immediately pulled into a hug by first Jennifer and then the rest of the Bellinger’s. “I wanted to tell you last week, but Cody insisted on doing it today. I’m sure my family’s going to kill me next time they see me.” <br/>“How far along?” <br/>“Fifteen weeks.” She smiles, hand back to resting on her belly. <br/>Jennifer pulls her into a hug, before letting her go so they can all sit down, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m way too young to be a grandma.” <br/>They all laugh, Clay patting his wife’s hand. </p><p>“How’d your parents take it?” Cody asks, later that night as they get ready for bed. <br/>“They’re excited for us, not happy about finding out through a baseball game, but excited.” <br/>“If it makes you feel better, you're my mom’s favorite now.” <br/>She rolls her eyes at him, “I was your mom’s favorite before this, Mr. Bellinger.” <br/>“Well, Mrs. Bellinger,” He joins her in bed, leaning over to press a kiss to her stomach, before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I guess I have some sucking up to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>